Painting a Nightmare
by Takeda Chiyo
Summary: When Daisuke is told to steal a painting called Shadows, strange things begin happening. Who is 'Pharaoh' ? What's more, it seems his secret may just have gotten loose to none other than Yugi Motou. Rated for violence and language. ON HIATUS


**Painting a Nightmare**** –**** 武田地夜**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or D. N. Angel.

"Double quotations and italics" will represent words spoken by the spirits (i.e. Yami, Dark…) over the various mind links used in this story, "quotes" will be words spoken aloud, and italics will represent thoughts or speech over the mind link by the active character (i.e. Yuugi, Daisuke…).

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The First Stroke  
_**

* * *

Voices echoed through the night air. No one was in his or her house that night; they had all gathered outside the old Teichi Mansion. Waiting.

A young reporter stood just in front of the gates, making sure everything was in order before she went live. She looked around, wondering if the police chief was an idiot. Nearly 20 searchlights penetrated the night's dark cover, all on the lookout for the thief. The reporter shook her head.

_As if they'll ever catch him, _she thought.

Her attention was brought to the camera as she heard a, "…4…3…2…". The voice of the cameraman went silent and he pointed to her, signaling that she was live.

"We are currently standing outside the Teichi Mansion, less than one minute before the initial time on the warning," she started, hiding the anticipation in her voice. "The police chief has set up numerous searchlights and has dozens of men inside and outside the mansion. He is certain that tonight will be the night that the Phantom Thief Dark is finally captured."

The crowd erupted into amazed cries, causing the reporter to turn her head up. Realizing what had caused such a reaction, she went back to doing what she did best.

"It looks like the Phantom Thief has appeared. He took no time whatsoever avoiding the searchlights and is instead circling the mansion. Police are swarming in, ready to protect the remarkable painting that lies within…"

-(-)-

_"Dark… don't you think we ought to, y'know, get the police off our tail first?"_

_Nah. They can't catch me Daisuke, you know that. _Dark added a small smirk to his remark.

Daisuke sighed. _"Well, if we get caught—"_

_I'm blaming you, _Dark finished, grinning. He angled his ebony wings and began swooping down, avoiding the helicopters and bullets from the police's guns.

_"What are we after again?" _Daisuke questioned, ignoring the annoyance that was building up due to his uninvited guest.

_You know. A painting,_ answered Dark.

_"Yeah, I know it's a painting. But _what _is it? What does it do?"_

_You weren't paying attention when Emiko explained it, were you? _Dark teased. Though he couldn't "see" the other, the thief knew he was blushing. _Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke. When will you learn? _Listen _to your mother. It will prevent embarrassing moments like now._

_"Will you just tell me?"_ Daisuke half asked/half demanded as Dark landed on the roof.

_Fine. _ Dark kicked a hole through the skylight and dipped down into it, landing in a sun room. He quickly picked the lock and entered the sitting room. _It's an old painting that was done by some Arabian or another. _ He glanced around the corner at the end of the hall he was traveling, pulling back just in time to avoid being seen by one of the many agents roaming the halls. He waited until the agent passed before heading down the long corridor. _It has the tendency to abduct random people… or at least, their souls. Usually for a permanent visit._

_"Man. Sounds dangerous. No wonder Mom wants us to steal it," _Daisuke commented.

_Yep. That's be why._

Dark took a final right and came to a wooden door that was starting to show its age. He grasped the brass doorknob in his hand, feeling the cool metal against his overheated hand and turned it, revealing a darkened room. The thief took out a black feather from beneath his jacket and muttered a small spell, quickly turning it into a candle of sorts. What the light revealed took both Daisuke and Dark's breath away.

_Oh, my god…_

-(-)-

_Paid-programming, paid-programming, paid-programming, cooking, paid-programming, Domo-kun, paid-programming…_

Yugi changed the channel with every thought, looking for something good to watch. He had been having a restless night and so decided to watch a little bit of TV before heading to bed again. However, it was Sunday morning at almost 2:30 am, and there was absolutely nothing on.

_Paid-programming. paid-programming… Hey, what's this? …Ew, I don't need to know that about spiders! Never mind! Paid-programming, Speed Racer anime, late night sitcom, news, paid-programming, anime…_

_"Partner, go back to the news for me," _the Pharaoh asked.

Yugi shrugged and flipped back to the news.

"…is certain that tonight will be the night that the Phantom Thief Dark is finally captured," the reporter was saying. Suddenly, the large crowd behind her erupted into exited cries, all of them looking up at the sky.

The camera shifted to a skyward view. Dozens of searchlights were centered on what looked to be a man circling the mansion on large black wings. The camera returned to the reporter and once more she began speaking, though there was a bit of excitement in her voice that hadn't been there before.

"It looks like the Phantom Thief has appeared. He took no time whatsoever avoiding the searchlights and is instead circling the mansion. Police are swarming in, ready to protect the remarkable painting that lies within."

Yugi pulled himself into a sitting position on the couch, muscles aching from lying down for so long. _Phantom Thief, huh? I wonder what this is about._

The teen felt his spiritual counterpart narrow his eyes, both in thought as well as anticipation. Yugi sensed a challenge forming in the spirit's mind.

"_As do I, partner. He is apparently quite skilled in magic, as seen from the wings. But why would one of such power become a petty thief? And what use does he have for such things? Paintings…"_

_Yes. Definitely challenging himself,_ Yugi though, amused. _But then, he is the King of Games. One would expect as much._

_"Pay attention," _his other urged, shaking the younger from his thoughts. _"This could be important."_

Yugi focused on the news program. It had just changed to an image of a news anchor who was explaining the current situation. Apparently, the infamous Phantom Thief Dark had targeted the Teichi Mansion and a priceless painting that resided within.

"Now for those of you who have never seen it, this is an image of the famed 'Shadow' painting."

As soon as the anchor finished his sentence a picture of on oil-painted masterpiece flooded the screen. It was of a dark grey creature that looked like a man with wings, though in place of his legs was the upper portion of a snake's body. The creature was poised within a desert scene, the Pyramids of Giza as well as the Nile River in the background. The snake's mouth was opened in a hiss, showing off its deadly fangs, while the man's face was twisted in a hideous snarl. A name was scribbled on the bottom of the canvas in what looked like Arabic.

"The painting was done by Khaddar Mahamoud in the early 20th century. The painting is said to have been the only one of its kind, as the artist had slipped into a coma soon after he finished the painting. He died after the first nine and a half months, the painting the only thing left of the man."

The news anchor finished speaking with a "back to you, Aki" and the screen flipped back to the previous woman.

"Thanks, Jeiru. Now, according to the police –"

The TV muted unexpectedly, causing Yugi to glance at his partner. He was pacing slowly around the coffee table in such regal manner that it almost looked like prowling. He was clearly in deep thought, hand held just below the lip and eyes narrowed, which would explain why the TV was now showing just static.

The spirit continued to pace a few more circles, amusing Yugi all the while before he stopped suddenly. His hand left his face about an inch, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly open. Yugi began to feel a bit uneasy.

_Other me? _he tried, hiding the tremor he knew would have appeared in his real voice. _Is something wrong?_

To tell the truth, Yugi was terrified. His other half was never afraid, be it Pegasus, Malik, or even Bakura he faced. The fact that just a simple painting made the Pharaoh even bat an eyelash, much less stop dead with fright, scared Yugi about a thousand times that.

Suddenly, Yugi was alone in his living room. The spirit had disappeared into the confines of the Puzzle.

-(-)-

Dark stepped toward the painting, holding the feather-candle close to illuminate the piece. Dark's eyes narrowed as he examined it.

_"Whoa… That is one creature I hope I never meet in real life."_

_Same here. _Dark raised his hand, placing his fingertips gently on the canvas. He felt a sharp prick and when he lifted his finger, he found it was bleeding. The blood had smeared on the creature, giving it a murderous appearance.

_"Dark, let's just get the painting and get out of here," _Daisuke urged. _"After all, Hiwatari might want it too."_

Dark nodded, forgot his bleeding finger and grabbed the painting from the wall. Hurriedly, the thief dashed out of the mansion the same way he can, taking to the night air like a fish to water, already on the route toward home.

-(-)-

Everything was working normally again. Yugi turned off the TV and went upstairs, collapsing on his bed. He stared at the ceiling, trying to figure out why his other had had been so freaked out.

_The Pharaoh is never scared. I wonder if it had something to do with his past…_ Yugi rolled over to his right and faced the wall. _The creature did kind of resemble a Duel Monster. Maybe it's something else… But what could it be?_

Yugi's eyes fluttered shut, exhausted from being kept open for so long. _I'll just… ask him tomorrow. Yeah… that's what I'll do… _And with that, the young duelist succumbed to the welcomed embrace of sleep.


End file.
